The rate at which information is transferred on dynamic random access memory (DRAM) channels continues to increase. These faster transfer rates dictate the use of mechanisms for improved error coverage. Conventional approaches to improving error coverage involve adding pins to the channel. In modern memory systems, the DRAM channel is pin constrained. Thus, conventional approaches to improving error coverage are not suitable for modern memory systems.